The Lone Wanderer
**Work in Progess** The Lone Wanderer is a former vault resident from Vault 101 based in Washington D.C. who helped the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel destroy The Enclave for good in the Washington area, and was also a former courier with the Mojave Express before being shot in the head by Benny of the Chairmen. After surviving the shooting, The Lone Wanderer (also known as The Courier at the time) changed the fate of New Vegas forever. Contents: 1.1) Early Vault life 1.2) Escape from the Vault 1.3) Changing the Capital 1.4) The aftermath 1.5) The journey west 1.6) The future of New Vegas Background: Early Vault life The Lone Wanderer was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest of an unknown cause. James suspended the project and travelled to Vault 101 via Megaton in order to guarantee his son’s safety. The Wanderer and their father were allowed to enter the vault, with James taking up the mantle of the Vault’s Doctor. The Lone Wanderer grew up in the Vault, forming a close friendship with Amata (the Overseer’s daughter), as well as a bitter rivalry with resident Vault bully Butch DeLoria. The Wanderer’s first steps into adulthood took place in the form of the Vaults G.O.A.T exams, which are carried out when a resident turns 16, and earned the title of the Vault Chaplain…much to the Wanderer’s disappointment, being a man of science and medicine after all. Escape from the Vault The Wanderer’s life changed forever in 2277 when The Wanderer’s father fled the Vault, unwittingly releasing an infestation of Radroaches, which caused significant damage and fatalities to the vault and its residents. The Overseer, blaming The Lone Wanderer for his father’s escape had him brought in for questioning to find out the truth behind James’s disappearance, which The Wanderer knew nothing about. After a lengthy discussion, The Lone Wanderer convinced The Overseer to allow him to leave the Vault peacefully, so as not to cause anymore disruption to the already overwhelmed Vault. And so, The Lone Wanderer left the only home he had ever known, to search for his missing Dad, in a land called the Capital Wasteland. Changing the Capital The Lone Wanderer entered the Wasteland and immediately went over to the small, rustic heap in the distance, Megaton. It was there that he discovered the truth about his origin, that he wasn't in fact born in the vault, but was born in the Jefferson Memorial building. His first experience with dealing with the outside world came where he helped finally deactivate the live nuclear bomb that was set in the middle of the town's centre. As a reward from the people of Megaton, he was given his own home in the town...a place where he can settle down, when the need arises. He proceeded to search the rest of the Wasteland for his Father and with the help of his family's old friends, he proceeded to search in the Jefferson Memorial, learning about his Father's true ambitions of creating a giant Water Purifier, producing gallons of free water for all. The Wanderer's trail eventually lead to Vault 112, a Vault dedicated to being a mad genius' playground, where he got to live out his sadistic torture fantasies forever. The Wanderer managed to crack the code and trip the failsafe, killing all its residents, finally releasing them and freeing them from Braun's own personal nightmare. After being freed, his Father was relieved to see his son, but curious as to what he was doing there. The Wanderer explained his situation and questioned his Father, wanting an explanation for his sudden disappearance. James explained that the place in the vault was for his son, not for him and that he didn't want to put his only child through the dangers that are out there in the Capital Wasteland. The Lone Wanderer agreed to assist his Father in finishing off the Water purifier, clearing the memorial building of Super Mutants and helping his Father get the purifier online. With the help of Madison Li and her team from Rivet City, they managed to get the purifier back online after listening to his father's instructions, however things took a turn for the worst when the team noticed vertibirds beginning to descend on the Memorial Building. The Wanderer quickly returned to his Father, only to discover that he was being held at gunpoint, trapped in the purifier itself. The Vault Dweller watched, helplessly as his Father was threatened by Colonel Augustus Autumn of The Enclave, who demanded that he assisted them in finishing the purifier to their specifications. James chose to sabotage it, knowing that it could be used as a weapon of genocide in their hands. The Colonel and James both fell to the radiation inside the chamber, setting the Enclave on high alert and forcing The Wanderer and Dr Li to flee for their lives. The survivors of the Enclave attack fled the compound and took refuge in the Brotherhood of Steel's Citadel. The group arrived at the Citadel, where they were personally greeted by Elder Lyons, the East-coast Brotherhood of Steel's wise leader, who offered them shelter inside the compound and assisted them in finding and defeating the Enclave as well as restoring the purifier. After retrieving the G.E.C.K from the Super Mutant breeding ground of Vault 87. The Lone Wanderer was captured and tortured by The Enclave. After being released and requested to meet the "President" John Henry Eden.... after a long discussion The Lone Wanderer convinced the "President", who in fact was a ZAX supercomputer which had gain artificial intelligence, to self-destruct the base of operations for The Enclave known as Raven Rock. after getting back to the Citadel, The Lone Wanderer along with Liberty Prime and Lyon's Pride took the fight to the captured purifier and retook it from Enclave control. The purifier was set to release a deadly amount of radiation if it was tampered with, activating it would surely kill the user, but it was surely going to explode if the code wasn't entered. With no way of reaching his friends, The Lone Wanderer and Sarah Lyons, Owyn's daughter and head of Lyon's pride were left with the hardest decision any of them had had to face. Who would go in...? The Lone Wanderer elected himself to start the purifier, unleashing the radiation into the chamber of and risking his own life to do it. However, this was not the end of The Wanderer's tale... The Lone Wanderer awoke, two weeks after the Brotherhood's victory at the purifier, with the Capital Wasteland changed and new threats arriving from Adam's Airforce Base, including the loss of Liberty prime; following an orbital bombardment from the Enclave mobile platform base at Adams Airforce base. The Lone Wanderer proceeded to assist the Brotherhood with ensuring that the Enclave were dealt with for good. Eventually The Lone Wanderer managed to sneak himself into Adams Airforce base and after a fierce battle against a strong Enclave presence...managed to order an orbital bombardment on the base itself.... destroying the Enclave once and for all and helping the Capital Wasteland become safer for years to come. The aftermath Category:Characters